


I Wanna Look Good for You

by Damnisheonfire



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dan in panties, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Phan Drabble, it's all legal tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5815057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damnisheonfire/pseuds/Damnisheonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan comes home and shows his daddy his new clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Look Good for You

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Jamie/ [Danisnotonplacenta](Danisnotonplacenta.tumblr.com)  
> Art: Delaney/[Fairlyoddlester](Fairlyoddlester.tumblr.com)
> 
> It was so much fun working with these guys!!! Delaney's art is so cute and without Jamie's beta-ing this would probably be really awkward to read. We were finished like a month before posting even started omg I've been waiting so long to post this. This was written for the Phandom Little Pop. Happy reading!

“Phil! I'm back!” Dan called, shutting the door with his foot as he struggled to hold his mass of shopping bags. When he got no reply he carefully toed off his shoes and kicked them unceremoniously out of the way. Ready to conquer the stairs, he blew his fringe out of his eyes and began his way up the winding staircase to find Phil and show off his purchases. At times when Phil was busier than usual he liked to let his credit card keep Dan company until he could. However, Dan knew how to get what he wanted, and right now he didn’t want new shoes. All he wanted was his daddy.

At the top of the stairs it was only a short walk to Phil's office. Dan nudged the door open with his toe when he arrived and poked his head inside, “Hey, Phil. Are you busy?” Dan asked sweetly.

Phil’s chair swiveled around and he smiled when he saw Dan in the doorway, “Hi baby, I was just about to take a little break. Want to show me what you got?”

Dan nodded shyly and stepped fully inside, “I thought maybe I could model for you?” A blush rose over his chest and up to his cheeks as he gazed at Phil with an unsure smile.

Phil chuckled, “Of course I want to see you model for me, sweetheart,” and he truly did. Phil loved seeing his boy prance around in expensive sweaters and designer jeans.

Dan grinned and scurried off to the bedroom to quickly try on his first outfit. After several outfits Dan saw Phil become a little uncomfortable. He excused himself, telling Phil his last outfit would take a bit of work to get on. Dan laid himself out on his bed, grabbed his lube, and made quick work stretching himself. He stuffed his right fist into his mouth the best he could to keep quiet until his was half hard and sufficiently prepped. He stood and rooted through his shopping bag until he found what he was looking for. Dan pulled the lacey black panties up onto his hips and looked at himself in the mirror. After fixing his disheveled fringe he walked across the hall and once again peeked inside the office door at Phil, “Are you ready, daddy?” Dan, being impatient as usual, didn't wait for an answer. He strut in, and stood before Phil. “ Do you like them? I bought them just for you.” Dan said, looking at Phil through half lidded eyes.

Phil kept his cool though, as he easily slipped into his dominant persona. He twirled a finger, motioning for Dan to turn for him. Dan did as he was instructed. He turned three times and then stopped in front of Phil, waiting for further guidance. Phil patted his lap and Dan was quick to get up and straddle Phil's thighs.

“You look so good for me Dan, what do you want, baby?” Phil whispered in Dan's ear and rested a hand down on Dan's bulge.

“You, just want you, daddy.” Dan whimpered and tried to keep himself from fucking up into Phil's hand.

Phil smirked and gave Dan's length a squeeze but then removed his hand completely. Dan mewled at the loss of friction and desperately thrust his hips up into nothing. Phil just watched in amusement, “You know what Daddy wants, baby?” Phil asked and Dan shook his head "no" softly. Phil leaned in and bit where Dan's neck met his shoulder, “I want to watch you cum in your panties for me, completely untouched. Can you do that for me baby boy?” Phil breathed against the fresh purple mark.

“Yes, daddy, please anything!” Dan begged and Phil finally pulled Dan in for a kiss. Phil was able to undo his jeans and shimmy them down far enough to release his aching cock.

Phil pulled down the back of Dan's panties and spread his cheeks. Phil was surprised to find Dan was already slick, “Is this what took you so long my sweet boy? You were getting yourself ready for daddy to fuck your tight little ass, huh?”

Dan nodded shyly and buried his face in Phil's neck, “Please, daddy! I've been so good, please fuck me!” Dan practically sobbed. He was so desperate already, with all of Phil's work, they hadn't been together in so long.

Phil reached his arm back a little awkwardly to grab his bottle of lube from his desk drawer. With a little amount in his palm he coated his length in it. Phil tapped Dan's thigh and Dan shakily rose himself up on his knees on the sturdy office chair. Phil lined them up and helped Dan lower himself down until their hips met.

“Fuck, Dan. You feel so good. My perfect little boy. Tell me when you're ready, sweetheart, daddy's got you.” Phil cooed and ghosted his fingers along the curves of Dan's back. After only a few moments Dan began to lift himself up and Phil put his hands on Dan's hips to help guide him. They easily picked up a quick pace and Dan was whining wantonly. Dan looked so beautiful with his hair curling around his forehead, and his head thrown back. Phil grunted and picked up the pace, feeling himself getting close.

“Daddy, please, I need more! Fuck I'm so close! Please, please, faster.” Dan whimpered and Phil growled as he picked up the pace and slammed Dan down on his cock harder.

After just a few more almost brutal thrusts Dan was cumming all over their stomachs. Feeling Dan clench around him, Phil was a goner. He tried to capture Dan's lips in a kiss as they rode their high but it was closer to them moaning into each others mouths and rubbing their noses against the others cheek. Their moans quieted down and soon the only noise that filled the room was them trying to catch their breath. “Let me take care of you, Dan, okay? I'm gonna get you cleaned up.” Phil promised and pressed his lips to Dan's forehead. Dan only nodded and allowed Phil to stand up with Dan's legs lazily wrapped around Phil's waist. Phil shuffled out of his jeans that were hanging around his thighs and stepped out of them.

“Can I be the little spoon, Philly?” Dan yawned.

Phil chuckled and carried Dan across the hall to their bedroom, “Of course you can Danny,” Phil assured and laid Dan onto the bed. Phil walked into the adjacent bathroom and got a warm wet cloth. He peeled off Dan’s soiled panties and tossed them in the direction of the laundry basket before wiping down Dan, who looked up at him with a sleepy smile. He grabbed Dan a fresh pair of his boxers and tugged them up onto Dan's hips with little to no help from Dan. Grabbing a water bottle from their mini fridge and a chocolate bar he sat on the edge of the bed and held them out, “Alright I need you to recharge before you pass out on me.” Phil teased and Dan begrudgingly drank the water and ate half of the chocolate bar.

“Okay Phil hurry up and change so you can spoon me.” Dan whined playfully and got under the covers. Phil shook his head fondly and changed, sneakily finishing the chocolate as he did so. Phil slipped under the duvet behind Dan and pulled Dan's back to his chest.

“Love you, Dan. Sweet dreams,” Phil whispered and he felt Dan try to shift closer to him.

“Love you.” Was all Dan could get out before his soft snores filled the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can follow me on tumblr @Damnisheonfire! Please check out Jamie/Danisnotonplacenta and Delaney/Fairlyoddlester too!!!


End file.
